You're still you
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: You're still you, romance. Yuffie Vincent love, characters belongs to square enix.
1. Chapter 1

You're still you

**You're still you  
****Chapter 1: Dreams  
**Yuffie peered out the window, from 7th heaven. She had placed herself on a table closest to the window. Tifa glanced curious at her friend, as she dried the dishes she had washed.

"You sure seem to be far away today" Tifa murmured, but didn't catch Yuffie's fully attention. The youngest girl sat silent for herself and watched the raindrops fall down the window. "Yuffie?" she repeated and Yuffie turned around.

"what do you think about Age gaps Teef?" the ninja wondered and looked at the other woman with huge, brown eyes. Tifa thought about the question for awhile, before she could come up with a answer.

"Age gaps?" Tifa muttered soft while she dried one of the beer glasses. Yuffie nodded and closed her eyes for awhile.

"Yeah, age gaps" the ninja continued on, and Tifa wasn't really sure what she should answer her.

"well, if someone really loves each other and it's legal, then they should go for it. Then again age is just numbers right?" she mumbled slowly, and looked at her friend again.  
"Hey, Yuffie… why are you asking?" the older one asked and stared at the youngest one with curious eyes.

"it's just… do you think Vincent is too old for me?" Tifa's mouth fell open; she had always thought there was just friendship between Vincent and Yuffie. She was too young to be together with him yet, Yuffie wasn't legal, and that would make Vincent face the consequences. Yuffie was 16, while Vincent was a good years old older than her.

"not really, he's not that old!" Tifa knew she lied, she hated to lie, but that miserable look on Yuffie's face made it hard not to do it.  
"What? You worried?"

"No… or yes… " Yuffie sank deeper down in the chair she was sitting in, and stared miserable out the shiny window. "have you ever thought that… age gaps can be too big?"

"it also depends on the person, Yuff. If he treats you all right, and is mature, then I guess the problem is solved" she regretted her answer. Yuffie wasn't mature at all, she was the most childish 16 year old kid she had met her whole life, even Marlene was more mature than Yuffie, and Marlene was much younger than Yuffie.

"he does treat me nice… and I like him… he's my emo king!" Yuffie mumbled, and her older friend rolled her eyes. 'Emo king?' since when did she start calling Vincent emo king? Yeah, he did use a lot of red cloths; he had dark hair, was tall, had pale skin, and had that gold claw on his hand and those golden shoes. And he was a mysterious type, for sure, a little bit quiet maybe. But still it didn't bother Yuffie; she liked him as he was, even though he looked at her as a little bit too annoying sometimes. But emo king, did that really suit him?

__

Authors note:  
I know, I know. Short beginning, but I'm kind of busy at the moment, with my drama club starting up in like what, one week? And then again I'm trying to start a band. I jumped off School, I was so school tired that I wanted to do something else instead… promise update soon! Characters (C) Square Enix


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:  
Age gap, a problem**** or not?  
**Yuffie sighed, the whole age gap thing had worried her lately, and what if Vincent lost his interests for her because of the fact that she was a little bit younger than him? What if he found himself someone else? Someone as old as he was? She would end up heartbroken. Lucrecia would have a huge chance of him, she was older than Yuffie. But Vincent had claimed that he was in love with her. But the younger ninja still wondered if he really was done with her, for real.

She was pulled back to reality when a strange man entered 7th Heaven. Yuffie hadn't any plans about going home, not yet. "I'm a very skilled ninja, dosen't he know that?!" she muttered for herself, and Tifa didn't hear her. "I'm also Wutai's strongest warrior." She added and peered up at the ceiling. The strange man finally paid attention to Yuffie's own conversation and smirked.

"I bet you are…" he smirked, and Yuffie stared back at him. He had a middle long, unkempt red ponytail, and had two symmetrical red marks on his cheekbones, something Yuffie assumed was tattoos.

"she's afraid she's too young to be together with Vincent…" Tifa muttered soft as she came with Reno's order. His eyes widened and his grin became even bigger. The dark haired leather dressed woman smiled back to Reno, and Yuffie looked confused at them both.

"Vincent Valentine? The Emo king?" he wondered, and Yuffie nodded. "wow… if you like him, then you shouldn't be sitting here and waiting for him to come here, because that's not very often he does, you should go to him, and tell him how you feel."

"I don't know if I have the guts to tell him, what if he looks at me as a annoying little kid, and want someone else, as old as himself? What if I tell him, and then I scare him off, you know me and me and my big mouth…"

"look, that miserable tone in your voice is driving me sober…"

"but I don't know what to do!"

"As if age really mattered, maybe ages ago, but not now. Not in the century we are living in, everyone's dating even someone much older to themselves, or someone younger than themselves, it's like a fashion thing lately."

"Seriously?" Yuffie's eyes widened, and Reno nodded.

"Seriously!" the man with the red ponytail lifted up his glass and sipped from it.

"Reno do you think that Age gap is a problem, or not?" Yuffie continued on, and he answered her as soon as he had swallowed.

"As long as both can behave, and both are mature, then I don't see the problem." He mumbled, but didn't really care about the subject at all.

"honestly?" Yuffie mumbled in disbelief, and looked into his eyes.

"If I'm more honest than this, I'll probably explode." A small chuckle escaped his lips, and Yuffie giggled together with him. Tifa frowned and looked seriously at the red haired man in front of her.

"Hey, don't mess up my bar!" the brunette said and looked seriously at Reno, but he only shook his head gently and grinned to her.

"Don't worry, I would probably go outside and exploded there." He laughed again, and Yuffie looked at him curiously, was he right? Was it pathetic of her thinking that Vincent wouldn't like her because of her young age? Should she really go for it? All she knew right at the moment was that she was really confused.

"I bet Vincent is waiting for you, you shouldn't waste your time here, you should go and see him" the brunette suggested, and Yuffie nodded. She left Reno and Tifa inside the bar, and was headed to there she knew Vincent would be.

_Authors note:  
this chapter turned out a little bit longer than the last one, I'll try and update soon. The characters still don't belong to me; they're belonging to Square Enix._

Characters are (C) to Square Enix. Enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:  
**_Facing the age gap_****

Yuffie stared into the forest, it annoyed her that Vincent still hadn't bought himself a phone, because he sure needed one.  
It was hard keeping the touch since he didn't have a phone like the others had, and he kept saying that he would buy himself one, someday, even though Yuffie doubted that day would ever happen. She fought the urge to yawn, and kept her eyes into the forest.  
After awhile she thought she could see him, but he was together with a girl that Yuffie never had seen before, it wasn't Lucrecia, she would have recognized her, it was a tall, older, blonde woman. And they sure seemed to talk about something that was hysterical, since the blonde one kept laughing her ass off.  
The younger girl's eyes narrowed at the woman, she refused to feel jealousy, but right at the moment that was the only thing she felt, she flew at Vincent a few seconds later the woman had left. She was dying to hear his story about this one. She stopped in front of the older man and stared at him, head cocked to one side, and Vincent gave her an innocent look.

"Who was that?" Yuffie wondered, crossed her arms under her breasts and fought the urge to hit him. She stifled a sigh and shook her head, one part of her wanted to know who the hell that stranger had been, the other part wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"just a woman… Gee, is it just me or is it cold here?" Vincent's back was all Yuffie could stare at, since he had turned around, not facing her. She wanted to look him in his eyes, to check if he spoke the truth or not. But he didn't make it easy for her. He didn't even want to look at her, and that made her feel bad.

"I saw you two, and I'm aware of the fact that she was a woman! Mere moments ago it looked like you were just a little bit too hot!" Yuffie bit her lower lip and wished she could take those words, because she hadn't really meant it, not like that. The younger girl knew she acted like a spoiled brat at the moment, and it wasn't like her at all, but right now she didn't care about that.

"Yuffie, there's nothing going on…" the ninja cut him off, and he turned around to face her, he had no idea that she took the whole thing like that.

"Seriously… it looked like it was something…it seems like you don't care about me…or?" she paused, eyes gazing into each other, and then Vincent looked away. The younger one snorted and sat down on the grass in front of him. She stared at him for awhile, but he didn't look back at her.

"Yuffie…" he started, but Yuffie cut him off again. He didn't answer her question; all she wanted to do now, was explode. She rose from the ground again, eyes narrowed at the man in front of her. She shook her head and wanted him to explain.

"Was she smarter, or was she hotter, or was she just blonder? Or was she kissable?" she continued, and heard a small growl in the man's throat, but she ignored it. Obviously, something was wrong. Yuffie wasn't sure if she the problem, or if it was her age.

"Stop" he tried, but Yuffie had no plans about stopping, not yet, not until she had the answers she wanted. Her hand ran through her hair, eyes closed. After a moment she opened her eyes again and stared at the man.

"she seemed older… your age… is that the problem? That I'm too young? Man…if I had one wish, it would be that you were ten years younger…" a half a dozen times in fact, she had thought over it over and over. The fact that he was seeing other females at the same age as himself, made her irritable.

"Or you older?" he suggested, she shook her head and laughed, he could just dream on, she liked her age just as it was now. She had never wanted to be older; she wanted to stay a kid the rest of her life, something the ninja knew that he was aware of.  
Yuffie had no plans about changing her personality just for a guy, because he wasn't worth it, if he couldn't handle her the way she was, then he could find himself someone else, and it seemed like he had done just that.

"crap no, I don't want to be older, you should be younger!" Vincent ignored her comment, and stared up at the sky, it looked like they could talk for hours from now.

_Authors note:  
half long chapter I'll try to update as soon as I can, all right? As usual, I don't own anything.  
__Characters are (C) to Square Enix. _


	4. Chapter 4

You're still you

**You're still you**  
_Chapter 4:  
Mist and Shadows._

Sunset was at seven-forty-three. Yuffie stared at the sky and sighed, she loved the sunset, but she also loved the sunrise. Even though she was too lazy to get up and watch the sunrise at some times. She loved to spend most of the time in her own bed, just sleeping. And the first thing she thought of when she got out of bed was Vincent.

She glanced over her breakfast table, a bowl of strawberries and melon, four eggs over easy, seven slices of rare roast beef, corn muffins, a chilled glass of apple nectar, and a pot of fresh brewed coffee- nodded a satisfied dismissal at the young man who delivered it, then she snapped open her copy of the national Midgar paper. She loved living at the hotels, and this hotel room was just amazing. So relaxing, just what she needed at the moment. While she'd had the morning editions of all four Midgar papers delivered, it had been easy to tell which she should read first. Only one had more pictures than text. Yuffie stared at the food again and sighed loud, closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to puke after I'm done with this…" The young ninja girl murmured to herself and shook her head as her fingertip touched one of the tempting red, half big strawberries.  
"And I don't care" she added and ate one of the strawberries; it was just like strawberries were meant to taste, not too sour and not too sweet. She'd heard that fruit was an excellent way to start the day, so the melons and the strawberries were a pretty good choice, the eggs was also good for her, her eyes stopped at the slices of meat and sighed.  
"I don't want to die the next time I get the flu, I got to eat or else I'll die. And for God's sake I'm only sixteen, I'm not ready to die yet, I got to marry my emo king first" she added and sipped from the coffee, and then she spitted some of the coffee out again. It tasted horrible, absolutely not like coffee was meant to taste, or maybe the strawberries had made the coffee taste weird, how was she supposed to know? She read the paper and stared down at the cartoons, she loved those pages; ever since she was a kid she had stopped at the page with the cartoons and enjoyed them.  
The news was boring as usual, but Yuffie enjoyed the pictures more than the text. She bit her lower lip and read the news about Wutai, nothing special had happened there lately. Yuffie ate her eggs one after one and started at the slices of meat. Her finger tips was still red after the strawberries, she sighed and stared at the glass of apple nectar.

She was done with her breakfast and opened the hotel room door, stared down the corridor but no one else was around. Even not Vincent knew that she was here, at the hotel. Al though, she wanted to surprise him, but wasn't really sure if she was able to surprise him, since she'd never heard him scream, at least not as loud as she used to scream. But Vincent was quiet, Yuffie wasn't. the young ninja girl walked out from the reception and away from the hotel, she wasn't sure if she had remembered to lock the door or not, Yuffie wasn't concerned, because she carried the most important things with her, she hadn't left them inside the hotel room.

Yuffie stopped and stared at one of the fountains not far away from the hotel; she stared at the water and grinned weakly. The young ninja girl closed her eyes for a moment and tried to figure out how she was going to surprise Vincent. After all, it had been awhile since they'd seen each other now, maybe he would be happy, just because she actually showed up? The girl with the short hair sighed and stared up at the blue sky. Or maybe he wouldn't be happy; maybe he didn't care if she came here or not? The latest weeks all she had thought of was that weird lady he had been chatting with. The older lady had seemed more mature, more beautiful, smarter and funnier than she was, and if he really liked her, then she wouldn't even have a chance. She wasn't sure if she could take it as flirting or not, it seemed like they had fun, after all. And the last thing Yuffie would do was to take Vincent's happiness. He deserved to be happy, after all.

_Authors note:  
Short chapter again this time, man this chapter left me hungry, and it's fall, it's not even a season for Strawberries here in Norway, and all I want now is to receive a huge box of those yummy red berries! Again I own absolutely nothing, the characters are (C) Square Enix, thanks for reviews. Hope you'll enjoy this one, not much Vincent in this one though, but he'll come again in the next chapter, all right? See you. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I had no idea I've uploaded over 16 stories here, got to finish some of them before I upload new ones. looks for strawberries… bye_

/Siren


End file.
